


its just lasagna

by pluminmystone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Blood, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluminmystone/pseuds/pluminmystone
Summary: Sharp chef's knives, lasagna, one blood clotting condition, and one Buck head over heels in love with Eddie Diaz.Buck just wanted to surprise his boyfriend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 227





	its just lasagna

“It’s just lasagna, Buck come on”, he mutters under his breath.

From his position on the coach he reaches down and rubs at his healing leg with both hands, massaging at the muscle. He’s exhausted, his cast had only been removed two weeks ago, and Buck had thrown himself straight into the PT.  
Buck trails over his surgery scars, briefly zoning out before the soft buzz of his phone on the coffee table brings him back to reality.

  
The text is from Bobby; last minute advice on his secret lasagna recipe that Buck had to practically beg him to send.

His phone clock reads 6:35pm, Eddie should be home in an hour or so. Mentally cursing for leaving dinner so late, Buck begins to stand up, tugging down the hem of his grey sweatpants over his leg. Padding slowly upstairs, he grabs a t-shirt haphazardly thrown across the back of a chair and pulls it over his head.

It wasn’t a secret that Buck had lost weight after the accident, all the PT and his reduced appetite from the pain medications had taken its toll. Eddie had been mostly quiet about it, trying to sneak a few extra carbs onto his plate when he wasn’t looking. He never pushed, just offered sad glances when Buck had claimed he’d finished, despite leaving two thirds of the plate untouched.  
The t-shirt he’d thrown on, once fitting nicely against his toned arms and shoulders, now sat loosely against his frame.

Sighing, Buck pulled on his socks and made his way to the bathroom.

“You could use a haircut, Buckaroo...”

He trailed off, the nickname used for him by his team; his family, fondly slipping out.

He missed them dearly, missed the warmth of Bobby’s cooking, Hen and Chim’s teasing banter (though he would never admit it to their faces), and of course, Eddie.

“It’s not permanent Buck come on, you’ll be back before you know it”.

Eddie had reassured him the night before, a bad PT session had led to Buck spending the rest of his day in bed, only resurfacing to greet his boyfriend in the evening.

Splashing cold water on his face and ignoring the dark circles present under his eyes, Buck took one last glance in the mirror, running a hand through his hair to try and tame it. He did need a haircut.

His usually pristine sandy blonde hair had now grown an inch or so, the fluffy texture he’d soon discovered Eddie had loved; unable to stop softly running his fingers through Buck’s hair when they were lying down in bed or on the couch.

Warmth pooled into his heart at the thought of Eddie, with Chris at Eddie’s Abuela’s tonight, they’d planned to stay in and binge this new TV show. Eddie hadn’t been able to stop talking about all week, the show itself was too mature for Chris, so they hadn’t gotten around to it.

Turning the tap off, Buck made his way back down towards the kitchen, it was still a slow process, but his stairs in the end had actually benefitted him in his PT session.  
Of course, it still made his leg hurt like a bitch.

Treading over to his kitchen, Buck pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket, the band of the pants sitting loosely on his hips.  
Buck scrolled back through his messages with Bobby to retrieve the lasagna recipe, pulling it into full screen. He’d made sure he was fully stocked on ingredients the day before, Bobby stopping by after his shift to drop them off, knowing Buck wasn’t in the state to go grocery shopping.

Cutting up the vegetables had been hard work, Buck’s leg protesting further into the cooking process as he stood up against the counter. Setting the knife down he placed his palms against the countertop, using all his weight to relieve the jolts of pain that were being sent up his leg.

Grimacing against the pain, Buck spun around to grab the prescription bag on side table, throwing himself down on a chair next to the dining table he ripped open the new package and dry swallowed two pills.  
Returning his hands to massage the muscles in his leg, Buck’s head jerked up at the clock.

7:23pm, Eddie would be on his way home around now; throwing a glance to the sub-par lasagna cooking in the oven, Buck made his move to return to the counter and finish chopping the vegetables before Eddie returned.

His lasagne hadn’t gone particularly as well as Bobby’s, but he was proud enough, having snuck a bite out of the oven earlier, Buck was fairly certain Eddie would be proud.  
With his mind distracted by how Eddie was going to react, Buck briefly forgot about the pain in his leg and went to stand up to return to the counter.  
As soon as Buck’s left leg touched the wooden panelled floor, he let out a yelp as his leg buckled below him, throwing his hands up in reflex; Buck made an attempt to grab at the counter, only to bring down the chopping board and knife along with it.

Buck’s eyes scrunched up as he landed on his side with a hard ‘thud’ onto the floor.

“Fuck, Ah-“

Gasping at the pain in his muscles Buck began to slowly open his eyes, afraid of the possible damage he’d done to his slowly healing leg. Squinting at the slowly setting sun from the adjacent window.

Buck took a double take at the scene in front of him, realising he was still lying down on the wooden flooring, he reached up with the arm not pinned under him to grab onto the counter top.  
Steadying himself, Buck began to slowly sit up, back pressed up against the lower kitchen cabinets.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself as he gradually moved his left leg so it was splayed out in front of him.

Brushing off the array of chopped carrots that had flown down from the counter in his mishap, Buck reached out to gently pull up the leg of his pants to see if he had done any damage.

His painful manoeuvres were soon halted as Buck spotted the expensive Chef’s knife Bobby had gotten him for Christmas last year. Still in pristine condition.

Pristine, besides from the new sliver of bright red blood now coating the blade.

Buck felt his heart drop.

“No, no no, not now please-, shit-“.

He began to scramble, eyes flicking rapidly over his arm and legs to find the open wound. He stopped when he felt a trickle of something warm above his eyebrow. Reaching up and pawing at his forehead, Buck had to stifle back a gasp as his fingers returned coated in red.

Buck squinted around, briefly giving his blood thinner medication an angry glance, while he looked for where he’d left his phone. Guessing he’d left it on the counter top, Buck slowly went to pull himself up.  
His efforts were useless. As his leg protested once again Buck had to bite back a scream this time. Dropping himself back to the floor he took another glance at the clock on the wall.

7:40pm.  
Eddie should be back soon.

“C’mon Eds, got myself into a bit of a situation here, see this is what you get for going to work and leaving me at home”. He muttered softly, giving a slight chuckle.  
His attempts to humour himself didn’t last long, as Buck soon felt his head start to swim, vision briefly blurring before throwing small black spots into his eyes.

Feeling the now rapid flow of blood against the side of his head, Buck could only hope that Eddie was in the middle of parking, as his quickly declining vision began to make Buck’s head to falter even more.

“It was just lasagna Buck, Christ.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for 911, and I'm a sucker for domestic Buddie with some recovery thrown in there. So here you go :')  
Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
\- ames


End file.
